Girl Talk
by Catherine4
Summary: Set sometime after the Finale montage. Just a bit of feelgood fluff to get you through the day! Mostly SS and RT but all characters included.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey all! This is the first OC fic I've written in a long time, I hope you like. This is really a standalone fic that I wrote in one night. I'm just posting in 3 parts to make it easier to read. If you read, please review. As usual, I don't own anything. Oh yeah, there are spoilers aplenty if you haven't seen the finale montage!_

_Note: We never found out what Julie & Frank named their son. So I named him myself!_

**Girl Talk**

Sophie leapt into Sandy's arms and wrapped her own around his neck. "Bye Daddy."

Sandy hugged her tight. "Bye sweetie. Be a good girl for your brother." He glanced at Seth over his little girls shoulder and flashed him yet another apologetic look. He lowered her to the floor and she picked up her purple travel case and ran into Seth's apartment.

"Summer!" She yelled, as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Sandy turned to his son. "I'm really sorry about this" he said, for probably the twentieth time.

"It's fine Dad, I understand."

"It's only for tonight, I promise. It's just that your Mom has this big business dinner and I really should be there. Julie said she'd look after her, but Joe's ill…"

Seth raised his hand to stop his Dad's rambling. He knew he got it from somewhere. "Again, it's fine. We love having Sophie stay with us."

Sandy smiled again. "Okay then, we'll be back in the morning to pick her up." He paused, then called "By Soph."

"Bye" came the muffled call from the other room. She sounded distracted. Nothing new.

Seth showed his Dad out into the hall and closed the door when he was back inside. They were in Newport for Kaitlin's birthday, and instead of imposing on the Coopers like they did every time they stayed, Summer had insisted on renting a little apartment on the beach for 2 weeks. 'It's a vacation' she'd told him, her arms draped over his shoulders, and her lips too close to his skin to allow him to say no. It was her apple shampoo. It did things to his mind. So he'd agreed.

Actually, he had to admit, it wasn't as bad as he'd thought. Moving out of Newport allowed him to appreciate the good points the town had to offer when he did come home. And he wasn't exactly keen on being stuck in a house with eight other people.

Babysitting his nine year old sister was not exactly what he had in mind for tonight though. He had it all figured out. He'd go out with Ryan, catch up. They'd come back to find Summer and Taylor nicely tipsy on red wine, they'd all hang out for a bit before having the apartment to themselves to… Do stuff.

Seth went weak at the knees thinking about it. But that wasn't going to happen now, his dippy little sister didn't factor into his plans.

As if on cue, she yelled from the kitchen. "Seeeeeeeeeeth!"

He appeared in the doorway. "Yes trouble?"

"Do you wanna bake cookies with us?"

Seth pretended to think for a moment. "I'd rather eat them."

"Sorry" Summer said with a smirk on her face. "You don't get to enjoy the cookies unless you make the cookies." She looked down at Sophie and both girls nodded.

Seth raised an eyebrow. "Enjoy?" Summer shot him a look. "Fine. I'll help."

Summer nodded satisfied. "Go wash your hands Sophie, I'll get the ingredients out."

Sophie climbed off her stool and skipped out of the room, doing a graceful little leap over her case which she'd abandoned in the middle of the floor. Seth turned to his wife.

"Baking cookies. Is that wise? You know what happened last time, and this isn't technically our kitchen."

Summer dried her hands on a towel and walked up to him. "You should thank me for entertaining your little sister. I had plans too you know."

Seth sighed. "I know baby, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

Summer leaned in and kissed him on the lips. "You better."

Sophie came running back into the kitchen the same way she went running out, but with renewed energy. "Can we make chocolate ones Summer?" She stood in front of them with her head on one side, waiting for her brother and sister-in-law to finish.

Seth looked down at his little sister, and the mischievous glint she had in her eyes. He turned to Summer. "Second thoughts, I don't want cookies that much."

He grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "Seth!" Summer yelled after him. "Don't you dare. I know what that look means too…"

But he was gone.

"Change of plan." Ryan opened the Cooper's front door to find Seth standing on the doorstep.

"Yeah, I know, Sandy called."

Seth gave Ryan the same apologetic look his Dad had given him, but quickly realised what he was doing and shook his head. "Yeah man, tomorrow night?"

Ryan shook his head. "We've got dinner reservations tomorrow. And Kaitlin's party." Seth rolled his eyes, not believing he forgot. Ryan shook his head. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I left the girls baking. Didn't want to put out any more kitchen fires."

"Sophie had that look huh?"

Seth looked down at the floor and nodded. "Yeah."

"What a caring husband you are" Ryan said.

Seth looked quite impressed. "You've really got that sarcasm thing down." He said. Ryan merely nodded.

"Hey Seth" Taylor came down the stairs carrying a pile of towels, with the same cheery grin as ever.

"Hey."

"Listen, if you boys still want to go out tonight I don't mind babysitting."

Seth looked from her to Ryan. "Are you sure?"

Taylor shifted the laundry in her arms. "Of course. It's better than listening to Joseph throw up every 10 minutes."

Seth turned to Ryan. "Baby bro causing problems too?"

Again, Ryan nodded. "My dad had enough, he went to work around lunchtime."

"Kaitlin had enough too, she headed out about 20 minutes ago. It's her birthday tomorrow, I let her off." Taylor pecked Ryan on the cheek. "Better put these towels in" she said, and walked down the hallway.

"Awesome. I'll come back at 7 and we'll head out then."

Ryan paused. "Better make it half past. I'll feel bad leaving Julie before Dad gets home."

Seth nodded. "7:30 it is then. I better get back, see what a mess Summer and Sophie have made of the kitchen I'll have to pay to clean. Hopefully no plaster will need replacing this time."

Ryan smiled. "See ya."

Seth unlocked the apartment front door and the smell of baking cookies filled his nostrils. Baking, not burning. That was a good sign. He put his keys on the table by the front door and flung his jacket on the sofa. In the kitchen, Summer had her hands in the sink doing the dishes.

"Hey."

Seth looked around. "Where's Soph?"

"She got bored" Summer said, rolling her eyes. Seth shook his head, he should have guessed. "She's in the spare room drawing."

"On paper I hope. Not the walls." He paused. "Like last time."

"Yes, I've learnt my lesson. Although I think that was mostly Joe. I now carry around a whole stash of goodies to keep them both out of trouble. It mostly works."

"Oh, it worked fine last time. Did I ever thank you for buying those face paints?"

Summer smirked. "Spiderman one side, love hearts the other. It was a good look."

Seth nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, I'll set the kids on you next time." He kissed her on the side of her head as he walked past her to the fridge for a soda. "I went to the house" he said. There was no point saying 'The Coopers' because currently the Cohens and the Atwoods out numbered the Coopers. And it was the only place in Newport he'd want to go to anyway. Seth could have just said 'out' and she'd know where he'd been. "Taylor said she'll still come over." He paused, turning so Summer and giving her his best puppy dog look. "If me and Ryan can still go out…"

"You're leaving the two of us to babysit?"

Seth nodded, grimacing slightly. "Yeah…"

"Only if you pay for take out."

Seth took his wife in his arms. "You're the best."

"I know."

"Can you get pizza?" They both turned to see Sophie standing behind them. As energetic as she was 99 of the time, she could be stealthy when she wanted. Seth was so proud.

Summer bent down and the little girl ran to her. "Hawaiian right?"

"Uh huh. With garlic bread?" She smiled sweetly, the way she did when she wanted her parents to do something. Being the baby had many advantages. Cool adults baking her cookies for one. She'd stuck around long enough to make sure chocolate chips went into the dough before claiming she had other stuff to do and leaving.

Summer rolled her eyes. "Are you sure? You might not have room for ice cream."

Sophie nodded vehemently. "Oh, I will."

Seth had no doubt. The endless appetite for junk food, another Cohen trait.

Summer was obviously thinking the same thing and looked at Seth, shaking her head. "Ok, but Taylor's coming over, so you have to go to sleep afterwards without making a fuss, so we can have our girls night in."

Sophie had stopped listening after 'Taylor'. "Taylor's coming? Yay!" She turned and bounced out of the room.

Sophie and Taylor got on famously. Probably because Taylor was just as giddy and hyper. They were also both girly girls. Summer was too, to a point. But often got bored with the endless makovers and teen movies. She wasn't totally sure some of them were suitable for a nine year old. But anything for some peace.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?"

Summer smiled. A real smile, no sarcasm at all. "Yes, she's a great kid. Good practice for when it happens to us." She smirked at the look on Seth's face. "Relax" she said, "It's not what you think."

"Good." He said, a little too quickly, then to cover himself, "not that I don't want kids, I just…"

He was babbling again. Summer put a finger to his lips to stop him. "It's ok, I know."

"Soph and Joe are great and everything. But I do enjoy being able to give them back."

"Me too."

"Glad that's sorted" Summer said. "I'm so not ready to share you yet either." She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. When the oven pinged and she pulled away. "Cookies are done."

Seth watched her walk to the counter and pick up the oven mit longingly. He heard a clatter from the living room and felt momentarily guilt for having dirty thoughts with his baby sister next door. "I'll er… I'll take a shower."

Seth walked out of the bedroom rubbing gel through his hair. Summer and Sophie were sitting at the kitchen table with a plate of cookies in front of them. He grabbed one and sat down.

"Hey!" Sophie said, crumbs falling out her mouth. "You didn't make them!"

Seth raised his eyebrows at her. "You're one to talk missy, I know you didn't help until the end." Sophie went quiet and sank down in her chair. Her brother knew her too well. "Don't eat too many, save room for pizza. And I'll want some left when I get home later." Seth winked at Summer.

She gave him a warning look as if to say 'not in front of Sophie' but she had the same glint in her eyes.

"You guys want to kiss and stuff don't you?" Sophie said, swallowing her cookie. She then got up without saying any more and walked out the room.

"Did she just say…?" Seth trailed off, looking at Summer with his mouth open.

"I think she did" Summer replied. "Kirsten's not gonna be happy about us corrupting her little girl."

"We can always blame Kaitlin."

Summer shrugged. "That works."

"Hi trouble" Taylor greeted Sophie and the little girl grinned at her from the sofa. Taylor put her grocery bags on the coffee table and went to look for Summer.

The bedroom door was ajar and Taylor pushed it open. Inside she found Seth struggling to pull a sweater over his head.

"Come here" Summer said, walking over to pull it down. "You're like a child."

Taylor giggled, and Seth's face when he saw her standing there was priceless.

Taylor ignored him. "I left my cab downstairs for you" she said. "Thought you'd appreciate not having to drive."

"Thanks" Seth said, pulling on his shoes. He kissed Summer on the lips, before grabbing his wallet and keys from the nightstand. A moment later, they heard him say goodbye to Sophie and the front door slammed.

"Are you sure you don't mind all this? It was a bit last minute, Kirsten had a dinner or something…"

"I know" Taylor said, "Like I told Seth, looking after a healthy child is far preferable to caring for one who's likely to puke on your shoes without notice."

Summer smiled. "Is Joseph still sick?"

"Yeah" Taylor said. "He's really down too. He was really looking forward to going to the beach for Kaitlin's birthday tomorrow, Julie's not sure they'll be able to now."

Summer sighed. "Kids bounce back quick, he'll be fine."

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Taylor asked, changing the subject. "I brought wine."

Summer grinned. "Good. Seth left us money for pizza and ice cream."

"Sophie's request?"

"How did you guess?"

"I've been living in a house with her for a week remember."

"We baked cookies." Sophie walked into the room and jumped onto the bed. "Taylor, can you do my makeup again?" Summer rolled her eyes at her random intrusion.

"Sure" Taylor lifted her up, mirroring Summers look but smiling. "Let's see what I brought with me okay?"


	2. Chapter 2

"I took a cab, so one of us doesn't have to drive."

Seth walked past Ryan, failing to notice the sceptical look on his face. "Is that wise. Us plus alcohol never ends well."

Seth turned back around to face him. "We're responsible adults now, and you've lost your penchant for starting fist fights. Nothing's gonna happen."

"Seth, that was a mistake. Famous last words."

But Seth didn't hear, he wandered into the living room to find Julie on the sofa, stroking Joseph's hair. The eight year old had his head buried in a pillow on his mother's lap and barely responded when Seth and Ryan walked in.

"Hey kid, you feeling better?"

"I feel better now Sophie's not running around." He squirmed a bit on the sofa then went back to staring at the TV.

Julie looked up and over her shoulder. "Hi boys, are you off out?"

Ryan spoke up. "Are you sure you don't mind us leaving you on your own?"

Julie smiled. "Your dad will be home soon, it's fine. There's no reason we should all suffer X-Men again."

"Ah, Seth wouldn't mind." He rolled his eyes at Seth.

Seth only smirked. Someone else had taken over his comic book obsession. Excellent. And he liked watching comic book movies with the boy, especially X-Men. As Long as he didn't make him watch X-Men 3 everything was great. Because that was nothing like the comics…

Julie shook her head. Ordinarily, she would have made some quip about Coopers being cool and Cohens being geeks, but she was too exhausted to comment. Instead she nodded her head and gestured towards the door. "Don't keep your cab waiting" she said. "Have fun."

Taylor had brought over 'The Notebook'. The perfect slush fest for a girls night in, but Sophie had vetoed it as soon as Taylor pulled it out her purse. Usually she was all for a bit of romantic soppiness, but claimed Joe had been moping around the house all day so she was in the mood for something funnier.

So Summer and Taylor were sitting either end of the sofa, with Sophie in between them and an empty pizza box and a half-empty bottle of wine on the coffee table in front of them, watching 'Mean Girls'.

"So much better than X-Men!" Sophie said, to no one in particular as something happened on screen that made them all laugh. Summer had to admit it wasn't that bad.

Taylor leaned forward and picked up the wine bottle, pouring Summer another half glass but taking none for herself. Summer then noticed that Taylor's glass had hardly been touched. She gave her a questioning look. Taylor noticed.

"What?"

"Have I just drunk half a bottle of wine? No wonder I'm so buzzed."

"Shhh!" Sophie looked at them both in turn before leaning a little closer to the TV.

"Bed when this finishes" Summer said, and stood up to go to the kitchen, motioning to Taylor to follow. She did so, picking up the wine first. Summer closed the door into the living room and switched on the light, sitting down at the table.

"Thankyou Summer, I don't think I can cope with any more Mean Girls."

"You used to love it" Summer said, momentarily forgetting what was on her mind.

"Yeah, I know. I think I've seen it too many times."

Summer shrugged, before remembering what she wanted to say. "Don't change the subject. What's with that?"

"What?"

"Your full glass!" She pointed, for emphasis.

Taylor stumbled over her words like she always did when she was nervous and searching for something to say. "I've just got a bit of a headache, it's no big deal." She looked away.

"You're avoiding eye contact, I know something's up! Spill." Taylor didn't say anything. She didn't have to, Summer sussed her out pretty quickly. "You're pregnant aren't you?"

"Yeah…" She said, not putting up a fight. "But you can't say anything, Ryan doesn't know."

"It is his right?"

"Summer!" she hit her friend on the arm from across the table. "Of course it is." She sighed. "He's been acting strangely for the past couple of days, he might have found out already."

Summer thought for a moment. "Atwood isn't exactly forthcoming with information, it could be something else entirely."

"Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Sorry" Summer said quickly, "I didn't mean that." She paused. "The wine" she added by was of an explanation. "You know Ryan, he could be acting weird for no reason at all."

"I want to tell him myself. I've not told anyone apart from you."

"Are you having a baby Taylor?"

They both turned to Sophie.

"And now her" Summer added.

Taylor nodded. "You can't tell Ryan okay?"

Sophie nodded, and walked over to Summer, who wrapped her arms around the little girl's middle and pulled her onto her lap. "I thought you were watching the movie?" she said, for a moment taking her attention off Taylor.

"It finished."

Summer totally forgot about what she told her about going to bed, Taylor's gossip was are the forefront of her mind. "So, how do you feel?"

Both Cohen women looked at Taylor and waited for an answer. She shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Do you love him?"

"Of course I do, it's just… You and Seth have been married a couple of years and you've not even started trying for a family. It's just quick, that's all."

"I think it's cool" Sophie spoke up. "Babies are cute."

"Thanks man, but I don't think it will fit me."

Ryan gave Seth a look that said, quite clearly, 'now's not the time for sarcasm'. Seth smiled and stopped. "Seriously, what do you think?"

"It looks expensive, Taylor will love it."

Ryan nodded, satisfied with his answer and set the ring box down on the table. He looked and admired it for a moment, before taking a swig of his beer. "I hope so" he said, "I want to do it right."

"How long exactly have you been planning on proposing then?" Seth asked, picking up his own beer.

"About a week."

"And you managed to keep it from her? I know how nosey she is, and how bad you are at keeping secrets."

Ryan stopped for a moment in thought. "She almost found the box in my jacket the other day, but I managed to stoop her finding it."

"Ryan." Seth looked at his brother. "I know you've been acting strangely, and you know Taylor would have noticed."

"Maybe, but she doesn't know why."

Seth shrugged. "No, you're right, she probably just thinks you're having an affair."

Ryan shook his head. "Not helping. Although she's been acting strangely too."

"How so?"

"She's been… Chipper." Off Seth's look, he added "I mean more so than usual."

"Is she doing that thing of being super perky so you don't ask her what's wrong?" Ryan nodded. "Yeah, Summer does that too. So when are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"You're asking Taylor to marry you?!" A squeal came from behind Ryan's back, and both boys looked up to see Kaitlin standing there with a huge grin on her face. "Hey guys!"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Do not say anything." He looked at her sternly, knowing how the Coopers liked to gossip.

Kaitlin read Ryan's look. "Alright, I'll keep quiet. But only if you tell me everything." She pulled out the spare chair at their table and sat down, looking at Ryan expectantly.

"I thought you went out with your friends?"

"I did. Went to the movie, then they went home." She shrugged, not giving away any more information than necessary. "I hoped I'd run into someone else. I'd like to avoid my darling baby brother and his vomit for as long as possible."

Seth and Ryan sighed in unison, knowing that they wouldn't get rid of Kaitlin any time soon. "Drink?" Seth offered.

"Lemonade please." Kaitlin smiled. "No vodka. The last thing I want is a hangover on my birthday."

When Seth picked up his wallet and left the table for the bar, Kaitlin raised an eyebrow. "So Ryan, tell me everything."

When Sophie had fallen asleep, Summer carried her to the spare room, tucked her under the covers, then joined Taylor on the sofa. "How far along are you?" Summer asked, clutching her wine. By now she'd drunk most of the bottle, but didn't care much, and embraced the alcohol.

"About 6 weeks I think" Taylor said.

"Aren't you on the pill?" Summer asked, rather loudly, and Taylor had to tell her to be quieter.

When prompted by Summer, Taylor elaborated. "I ran out. I was going to go to the chemist, but I was busy at work. Then Ryan made me a picnic in the park." She stopped, smiling and turning all whimsical and nostalgic at the memory.

"You did it in the park?!" Summer asked, shrieking again.

Taylor grimaced. "I know, I know. Trashy right?"

Summer shook her head, emptying her glass. "No, I was going to say how romantic. I didn't think Atwood had it in him."

Taylor smiled again. "It was lovely, I just couldn't help myself."

Both girls sat in silent for a moment before Summer took a deep breath and turned serious. "Things are going pretty well fro you guys aren't they?"

"Yeah."

"So what are you afraid of? Ryan won't run away or anything."

"I know he won't" Taylor sipped her water and gazed at the rug. "I'm scared because everything's so good. I don't want to spoil things."

Summer put a hand on her friends arm and leant forward. "I know Ryan will be happy, he loves you. Are you happy if he's happy?"

Taylor took a moment to consider the question, but honestly, she didn't need to give it much thought. "Yeah… I have always wanted to be a mom…"

Summer grinned. "Well then!"

"And being around Sophie and Joe… They're lovely kids…"

Summer said nothing more, just squealed and leapt on her friend for a hug.

Julie was shaken from her dream and slowly opened her eyes to see Frank looking down at her. She looked around for a second and realised she'd passed out on the sofa.

"Hey" he said smiling, "Is Joe asleep?"

Julie groaned and stretched, heaving herself up into a sitting position. "Yeah, he wore himself out. You can be on sick duty now."

Frank walked round the sofa and sat down next to her. Julie gladly slumped against him and snuggled into his chest. "I'm sorry I was home so late. Want to go to bed?"

"Uh uh" Julie shook her head. "I don't think I can move. Just sit for a while."

Frank kicked off his shoes and plumped the cushion behind him, getting comfortable too. "Sandy and Kirsten not home?"

"No. Just me and Joe."

"Kaitlin's not back?"

"I don't think so, she didn't wake me up. She'll be alright."

"Should I call her?"

"Nah, she's a big girl."

"Do you mind if I watch some TV?" Frank looked down at her face, and brushed her hair out the way.

"Go for it. Just keep the volume down."

Frank smiled, reaching for the remote. "Sure."

"Kids eh? Who'd have them?"

As if on cue, Joseph appeared at the end of the sofa in his bright blue PJs. "Dad, you're home."

Frank replaced the remote on the table, carefully lifted Julie's head off his lap and went to his son. "Hey champ, still feeling sick?"

"I think I need a bucket."

Frank rolled his eyes. "Let's see what we can do, Leave your mom to sleep."

Joe nodded, and he took his hand. Kids indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think we should have yellow lilies at the wedding" Ryan announced a little loudly. Kaitlin gave an exasperated look to the waiter who collected their empties and he walked away smirking to himself.

She groaned and put her head on the table. "I'm so embarrassed! You two are like a couple of middle aged women!" It was true. Ryan and Seth had grown surprisingly feminine in the last hour or so and the conversation had moved from how Ryan was going to propose, to wedding preparations. And they'd discussed them in great detail. "She hasn't even said yes yet" she said, mostly to herself. She knew the guys weren't listening. She also knew Taylor, and knew she'd probably say yes, but that wasn't the point.

"You could have it at night" Seth said, with an enthusiasm he usually reserved for sex and comic books. "With fairy lights everywhere."

Kaitlin stared at him wide eyed. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Pretty soon Ryan would bring up honeymoon options, or possible decorating choices for their first home together. They were two beers away from pondering retirement plans. Although she had to admit it was kinda cute.

"It's gonna be awesome man" Seth said, for about the twelfth time. "Your dinner tomorrow is going to be perfect." He gestured rather wildly and knocked his beer bottle over. Kaitlin's quick reflexes stopped it in time before it smashed all over the wooden floor.

"Right, that's it, home" She said, trying to wipe beer off her sleeve. "Come outside and sober up."

Once outside, it took all Kaitlin's strength to keep Ryan and Seth from toppling off the peer as they walked in the direction of the cab office. They each had an arm around her one of her shoulders.

"It's midnight" Seth said, "Happy birthday!"

She grinned despite herself "Thanks Cohen."

"24 today" Ryan said, giving her a peck on the cheek. Leaning in proved to be a bad mistake, and he temporarily lost his balance, stumbling into her.

"Okay, lets sit down." She directed them over to a bench.

"Oh no" Ryan said after a minute. "I think I left the ring on the table."

Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "Stay here. I'll go find it."

Kaitlin ran into the bar just as the waiter was locking up and leant forward, trying to catch her breath. He saw her and grinned, producing something from his pocket. "Lost something?"

Kaitlin looked up and breathed out a huge sigh of relief. "Yes! Thankyou so much." She too the box, opened it to make sure the ring was still inside, and placed it safely in her purse. "Where did you find it?"

"In the pot plant by your table." He shook his head in amusement. Kaitlin too saw the funny side. "Your boyfriend better be more careful in future."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Fiance?!" the waiter ventured, testing the waters.

"Just friends" Kaitlin said. She smiled at the guy, growing flirtatious. "I left them sitting outside on a bench."

The waiter put his cleaning cloth down on the bar. "They're probably in the water by now."

Kaitlin groaned. "God, I hope not…"

"I'm Adam" he offered, extending a hand.

"Kaitlin" she replied, shaking it, before leaning on a bar stool. "It's nice to meet you. And thank you. You know, for the ring."

He nodded graciously. "No problem."

Kaitlin stood up to leave before a thought entered her mind. "Hey, are you working tomorrow night?"

Adam was slightly taken back but seemed unfazed. "Actually, I'm not."

"I'm having a party" Kaitlin said, "you should come."

He smiled. "What's that in aid of?"

Kaitlin paused. "My birthday actually." She blushed.

"Well, happy birthday."

"Tonight went really well I'd say" Sandy said, unlocking the Cooper's front door.

"Better than ok. At this rate we'll have enough funding to open another office." Kirsten smiled when Sandy stepped aside to let her step into the hall. She put her bag down on the table and took off her heels, feeling the cool marble floor on her bare feet. She turned around and planted a kiss on Sandy's lips.

"What was that for?" He asked with a grin.

"You complaining?" Kirsten asked, mirroring his expression.

"Not at all." He placed both hands around his wife's slender waist and reciprocated the kiss. The pulled apart and made their way to the living room. Their plan to relax in front of the TV for a bit was, however, stopped dead when they saw Frank, Julie and Joseph asleep in a heap of cushions.

Sandy looked at Kirsten and said what they were both thinking. "Straight to bed?"

She smiled and nodded. "I can't believe how late it got" she said, trying to stifle a yawn. "I hope Sophie didn't give the girls too much trouble."

"Of course she didn't. She's an angel." Sandy rolled his eyes and Kirsten smirked.

"We'll see what they say tomorrow."

The three of them paid the cab driver and walked up towards the apartment complex. The walk and the fresh air had sobered the guys up a lot but it still took 3 attempts to get the key in the lock once they'd made their way up the stairwell to the apartment door. When he pushed the door open, Summer and Taylor both turned away from 'The Notebook' and stood up.

Seeing Kaitlin walk through the door behind them, they both ignored their men and hugged her. "Happy birthday!" She hugged them back.

There was a loud cough. Summer rolled her eyes and released Kaitlin, turning to Seth. "Hi" She wrapped her arms around his neck. She was 90 pleased to see him, maybe 10 trying to stay upright. "You behaved yourself I hope."

Seth nodded. "Of course I did. Did Soph?"

"Good as gold."

All this time, Taylor was looking at the floor nervously. Now that her secret was out she couldn't keep it from Ryan any longer. He walked up to her, not really noticing her unease and embraced her in a hug. "Did you have a good night?" He asked into her hair.

"Yeah" she said, but didn't sound too convincing.

Summer watched them. "Cohen, I think we should go to bed."

Seth nodded. "Good idea" and the two of them vanished into their bedroom.

"I should go a well" Kaitlin said, suddenly feeling a little awkward. "Bye." She flashed a look at Ryan as if to say 'good luck' and pulled the door closed gently.

Alone in this dimly lit room with the woman he loved, Dinner tomorrow felt like a lifetime away. He felt into his jacket pocket for the box that Kaitlin had insisted on keeping hold of until they left the cab. He looked into Taylor's eyes and noticed that she looked a little worried. 'Damn' he thought, in an uncharacteristic moment of paranoia. 'She knows what's coming and she'll say no'. But his doubts were soon cast aside when Taylor spoke.

"There's something I need to tell you."

Now Ryan just had new doubts. "Is it good or bad?"

Taylor sighed. "Depends on how you look at it."

"Hold that thought" Ryan said, taking both her hands and holding them at waist height. He paused and rubbed little circles on her dainty little hands.

"Let me go first" Taylor cut in, wanting to tell him her news before she chickened out.

Ryan knew there was no point arguing. "Alright."

Taylor took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

"Marry me."

There was hardly a pause between them both speaking. The room was silent for a moment before huge grins spread across both their faces and they fell into a hug.

Summer sat down on the bed and watched their closed door. "I wonder how they're getting on out there" she said, removing her sweater.

Seth gave her a look. "Why, do you know something?"

"Do you?"

Seth nodded. "Ryan's proposing" he said, figuring it wouldn't be a secret for much longer.

A smile spread across Summer's face and she tried not to squeal with excitement. "What's the ring like?"

"Expensive. Will she say yes?"

"What do you think?"

Seth thought for a moment and decided it was a silly question. "Wait, if you didn't know that why are you wondering 'how they're getting on'?"

Summer too decided that since half of Newport would soon know anyway, she'd share as well. "Taylor's pregnant. How do you think Ryan would react to that?"

Seth sat down on the bed next to his wife. "Are you kidding? He's spent half the night at the bar planning their lives together."

Summer sighed a satisfied sigh and placed a hand on Seth's upper leg. Her touch made him go all light headed, and he was sure it was just the alcohol. "So, er, did you plan our lives together when you proposed?"

"Not in as much detail as Ryan did tonight."

Summer looked thoughtful. "Hmm. And he's usually a man of so few words." She paused, her mind jumping back on track when she looked into Seth's eyes and began running her fingers through his hair. "But you did think about it?"

Seth turned and rubbed her shoulders tenderly, leaning into her neck. "Of course I did."

"What did you see?"

"You, looking as stunning as ever in our beautiful San Fran mansion."

Summer smiled, but another thought played in the back of her mind. "What about kids?"

Seth pulled away a little, remembering the comments each of them had made in the kitchen that afternoon. "Kids?" He looked thoughtful.

"Yeah." Summer shied away from the question, wondering if she'd taken the conversation too far. Her fears were laid to rest however, when Seth once again took hold of her, kissing the side of her neck.

"I love you Summer Cohen. Let's make a baby." He kissed her lips, deeply and passionately. Summer melted into his arms, savouring his arms around her and enjoying every second of it. After a moment, Seth spoke. "Are there still cookies left?"

"And Ice cream."

Seth cupped her face in his hands, pushing her onto her back on top of the soft bed sheets. "That's even better." He smirked, thinking more dirty thoughts. If Summer hadn't been so lost in his touch, she would have made some witty retort or hit him playfully, but as it was the warmth of his skin, and the fact her was running his hands up her body was rendering her unable to think.

His mouth found hers again and "Mmmm" was all Summer could manage in reply.


End file.
